Bunny Suit
by Ling and Story
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin meet on a street. Who'd know a flyer could be so funny and bring about so many changes.


_How humiliating._ Sesshomaru thought as he handed out another flyer to a passing couple, ignoring their chuckles. _Great pay they said, meet new people they said, lots of fresh air they said._ He sighed out loud, fighting to keep his smile to the street full of people. _Forget to mention the BIG **FLUFFY** **BUNNY** suit! _He sighed again. _I never should have taken this job._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin's eyes were glued to the floor, her hands tucked into her pockets and her music blasting loud enough to be heard on the street. She couldn't believe that fool had just broken up with her for that bitch! When he said those words she felt her world shatter, her life become hollow and empty. What was worse than that? Oh maybe just the fact you had gone over there to tell him you were carrying his child, the one they planned on. Suddenly there was a flyer right beneath her nose. She looked over to who was handing it to her and saw a big fluffy bunny with golden eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Man, this girl needs to cheer up. _He thought, trying to smile as he held out the flyer, waiting for her to either reject it or take it.  
The young girl stared at him, her eyes red from crying and her makeup running down her face. But then her mouth twitched. And turned into a smile. And before he knew what to say or do, she doubled over **_laughing!_**_  
_He growled lightly at her. "Look miss, it's not funny."  
"YOU'RE A BUNNY!" She howled in laughter. "Oh man, this is just too priceless! The self-proclaimed **great** **_lord_** Sesshomaru... A BUNNY!"  
He suddenly grew nervous. "H...how the hell do you know my name?!"  
She just stood there; laughing her head off, rocking back and forth on her heels.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin could hardly believe what she was seeing. Sesshomaru, the most hated brother of her ex was wearing a bunny suit. Damn was this priceless! She considered for a moment pulling out her cell and taking a pic but then she remembered that she couldn't send it to InuYasha anymore. For a moment she had forgotten the entire thing between her and InuYasha because of the sight before her and she was glad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru looked at the girl as she caused such a fuss in the street. _Why the hell is she laughing... I mean sure... I look ridiculous but... it's not **that**_ _funny._  
Then he looked a little closer and saw that tears were falling from her eyes and she wasn't laughing anymore. Almost choking on sobs and tears. "Hey... hey, what's wrong?"  
"You... you... your..."  
"My what?"  
She looked up at him with a fire in her water filled eyes. "YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!" she yelled then reached out and slapped him across the face.  
"What the..."  
She stood and cried then ran off as fast as she could down the street, the people parting to let her escape.  
"Hey! Hey wait a second!" he turned to follow her but something grabbed him from behind.  
"Oi, Sesshy, were you going?"  
"I... I need to..."  
"I don't pay you to talk to girls. Get back to work."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin couldn't believe she had just slapped him. After all, he wasn't his brother, obviously. InuYasha was a no-good, cheater who just loved to fuck women and dump them on their ass. But then, maybe the next time those two talked, Sesshomaru would bring it up and let InuYasha know she still hated him. She stopped to get her breath, her hands coming to rest on her stomach. She still couldn't believe she carried that asshole's child when he had cheated on her. She was a firm non-believer in abortion though so that meant that no matter what she would have this child.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru stared at his boss for a moment then quickly pulled off his 'uniform' throwing it over to him. He was quite grateful he kept his gym clothes on under the costume. "I quit." He yelled then ran after the girl.

_Fuck, I know who she is now. It's Rin. InuYasha's girl. _His eyes narrowed as he ran. _What's he done this time?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin felt the tears again. She hated InuYasha, she hated the fact she had loved him, she hated the fact she had let him deceive her. She really felt like she was going to die, it hurt that much. Why had InuYasha been with her? Why had he gotten her involved? Why couldn't she move on?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru panted at the end of the street, looking down the alley. "Rin." He called out to her, running over and grabbing hold of her. She's collapsed, leaning up against a wall, her face clearly in pain. He put a hand on her neck and felt her pulse. "Fuck. Rin! Rin wake up! Rin!"

"Is she alright?"

"Call an ambulance." He said to whoever had noticed her. "Rin! Rin come on!" he moved her carefully into the recovery position and tried to think. _When she came to dinner that time… didn't she take some tablets? She said… diabetic? Dam it, I can't remember!_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin saw nothing but darkness. She felt so weak and she felt as if something heavy was pressing against her. Where was she?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru took a deep breath as the doctor walked over to him, looking at some papers in his hands. "How is she?"

"It was only a mild attack." He shuffled the papers for a moment. "If you hadn't done what you did, it could have been much worse but she and the baby are going to be just fine."

"Baby?"

"Yes? Didn't you know?"

Sesshomaru felt his anger grow as he pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial. "INUYASHA! YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE SOME BLOODY EXPLAINING TO DO!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin awoke to find a white tiled ceiling above her. Her eyes darted around, finding that she was in hospital room. She sighed, this was at least better than wherever she had been. Then it hit her. How was her baby? And who saved her?

At that moment a doctor stepped in and looked at her panicked face. "Ah good you're awake. Just so you know you're fine and so is the baby. You're very lucky to have had Mr. Sesshomaru save you." He said in a soothing voice. Rin heaved a sigh of relief. She was fine and so was her baby. But wait... Mr. Sesshomaru? That meant he was here? InuYasha didn't even know she was pregnant and now his brother knew?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru sighed as he stepped into the room, Rin looked white as a sheet, her hand unconsciously holding her belly. He tried to smile. "Hello Rin."

"Sesshomaru…"

"InuYasha doesn't know, does he?"

Rin shook her head. "he… he broke up with me today." She let out a sob into her hand. "I was about to tell him!"

With another sigh, the man walked over to her and held her hand. _No wonder he wouldn't come._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He even said he wanted it! But then he went and dumped me for th-that bitch!" she said through tears. Her grip on Sesshomaru's hand had turned her knuckles white. Rin knew she had been scared and alone when InuYasha has told her that he didn't want her anymore. She was no longer wanted by the one she had loved and believed in enough to want to have his child and yet he left her. Had he no thought about the fact he had agreed wanting her to bare his child? Obviously he did since he dumped her!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Look, Rin… I'll have a word with him. Explain things to him."

"Why? He has _her_. Why the hell would he want me?"

"Rin…" he sighed and held both her hands, making her look him in the eye. "Rin, even if he won't look after you… I will."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're a sweet girl. I promise, if InuYasha won't take you and this baby seriously, then I will. Hell, I'll even marry you if that's what it takes."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Really?" Rin asked, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe that this person she barely knew was offering to father the child of his half-brother even though he didn't really have too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He smiled and blushed. He'd meant it as a joke. But now that he said it... "Yes. I mean it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh thank you!" she said. Rin threw her arms around his neck. She felt so much better now that she knew she wasn't alone, that there was someone out there that would care for her and her baby. "But we have to talk to InuYasha first."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

InuYasha scowled. "You what?"

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." She repeated, waiting for his reaction.

It took a few seconds… "Wa? You didn't take me seriously did you?" he laughed at her. "Oh man, Miroku was right, girls always fall for it!"

Sesshomaru growled at his brother then stood up and walked over to the laughing man, pulling back a fist and punching him. "GET OUT YOU BASTARD!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin could feel the tears forming again but she was also happy that Sesshomaru had just punched InuYasha. Though she couldn't understand why InuYasha had taken advantage of her when he should've known she was serious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With his anger receding with his brother crawling away like the worm he was, Sesshomaru felt an obligation to fulfil press on his mind. "Rin…"

"Sesshomaru… I… I know you… you only said those things to cheer me up."

He looked back her, holding her stomach and the unborn child. "Rin…"

"It's alright. I'll be fine."

He stared at her for a while. "I'll be right back." And hurried off after his brother.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin sighed and sat down. Her thoughts were once more straying to how bad her life was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sesshomaru smiled as he walked back into the medical room. Rin was laying in the bed, a nurse taking a blood sample from her arm. He cringed internally. He never liked the sight of blood. "Hey Rin."  
"Sesshomaru? You... you came back?"  
"Of course. I said I would."  
"Where did you go?"  
He sat on the side of the bed and held out a small fluffy bunny teddy bear. "I went to get you this."  
She smiled and chuckled, looking up at him. "You were cuter."  
"If you ever bring that up again, I'll take it back."  
She smiled and looked over it but then her eyes narrowed on the bow around the bunny's neck. "Wha... what's this?" she pulled it out a little.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rin's eyes widened to impossible lengths as she saw the ring. She felt all the blood rush to her face and shortly afterwards fainted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nine months later, Sesshomaru looked down at the child in Rin's arms. "He's beautiful."

"Sesshomaru… you… you don't have to do this."

"These last nine months have been the most magical I've ever known Rin." He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "I want to be your husband and this child's father."

"Really?"

"Really, really with bunny ears on."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-^_^-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Oh thank you Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed. Rin giggled, her happiness glowing in her eyes. She was so happy, now she had Sesshomaru as the father of her child and her husband as well. What more could she ask for?

**Hey everyone. StoryLady here. Recently, I became friends with Mi Ling Chi. She's a great writer and a hell of a lot of ideas but she has some serious problems with finishing her stories.**

**So when she gave me the idea of Sesshomaru in a bunny costume, it was just too good to miss. So I went ahead and wrote the first paragraph while I was still asleep in bed… then she wrote her own… then I wrote another…and in less than… three hours, we wrote the whole thing!**

**It's only a funny one shot but it was fun and I'm sure has really helped her.**

**With any luck, she'll be writing The end a lot more now.**

**Mi Ling wrote the part from Rin's POV. I wrote the ones from Sesshomaru's.**

**Mi Ling Here; Yeah, this is what happens when I stay up all night, go through multiple challenge archives and try to fuel Story's muse. This Ling is very stupid. Oh BTW this is(if you haven't noticed) our joint account. I suck at ANs.**


End file.
